After THe Freeze
by glamourgirl6789
Summary: Anna discovers Hans returned to Arendale! WIll he be civil, or safe?
1. Chapter 1

Anna sat on the dock of the fjord. She could see a small piece of The Isles from here. She didn't have one drop of regret for turning down Hans. He deserved what he got. 4 months in jail, and a family discretion. Elsa on the other hand, had second thoughts of sentencing him finally. She had two choices, to keep him in jail in two years longer, or set him free. She wanted to let him go, only because she had a clearer heart . She decided to set him free. Anna was so disappointed, but a little happy for him. She knew Elsa had such a nice heart. Anna got up and slipped on her shoes. Her red dress glossed over the dock. Before she could step off onto the sidewalk, she heard a boat horn behind her.

It was a boat from the Southern Isles! Anna gasped and ran to the farther part of the side walk, away from the dock where the ships parked. She took in deep breaths. "This one may not hold Hans." she thought, trying to keep calm. But, sure enough, a man with red hair stepped out. She groaned in annoyance and walked up the brick path. The streets were mostly empty today, since it was cloudy in the middle of spring. Anna tried to be unnoticed by blending in a crowd of high school students. But all the students did was wave and talk about nails or something. Hans was coming closer to the group. Anna walked a bit faster, puffing out quick breaths of air. "Ignore him, ignore him." she whispered to herself. She turned a corner and went through the back entrance of the castle. She peered out through the window. Hans had walked over the grass of the garden and up to the gates of the castle, out of sight. Anna breathed in relief. She was finally safe!

In her new bedroom, she sat on the edge of her rocking chair. Kristoff walked in holding a box. "What's that?" she asked, examining the box. "Bricks, Hans is in town, I have to have them." he joked, setting it on Anna's lap. "Pretty light for bricks." she laughed. Opening the flaps, a little teacup with _Anna_ engraved on the front sat in a vast pile of streamers and glitter. "Aww, so sweet! Did you intend this to be from you?" she asked, putting the teacup in a cupboard. "Not exactly…" he said, becoming guilty. "What, did you get it from Hans or something?" she scoffed. Kristoff held his breath. It was from Hans, however he was too scared to tell her. "Okay, it is from Hans. A maid told me to give it to you!" he admitted, flinching after finishing. Anna gasped, and took it out of the cupboard. It was still intact, didn't seem to have and poison or bombs or anything suspicious. Anna still rejected, and put it back in the box. "Look, I won't accept anything from him. Now, I will be trashing this." She proceed to walk out the door, when suddenly a loud scream and a loud clang erupted from outside. Anna set the teacup on the dining room table and ran to the window against the far wall. The scream was coming from a small lady who had hit a rat with a broom. "Latasha!" Anna called," Are you okay?" Latasha, the cleaning lady, was standing frozen in fear. A dead rat and a pan were lying at her feet! Anna gasped and saw two young boys running for their lives. "Hold on, I've got this." she told Latasha. She dashed down the steps, and into the courtyard, where the boys were hiding behind a fountain. Anna peeked behind, and sure enough, the boys sprayed her with a water shooter they had made! Anna was now dripping wet, her perfect hair she had spent hours on was ruined. She chased after them again, grabbed one by the arm, and took their water device. The captured boy screamed. "Hey, that's mine! My father gave it to me!" Anna just picked it up and tossed it aside. "Who on earth is this father? Why is he letting you terrorize everyone?" she asked in a forceful tone.

The smaller boy pointed over to a short man with black hair. "That's our father. He gave us these guns to help defend ourselves." he explained. Anna sighed in frustration and tapped on the man's shoulder. "Yes?" he asked, then he noticed she was the princess,"Your Majesty, to what may I owe the pleasure?" he bowed low. Suddenly, behind him, was Hans! "What is he doing here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Hans asked, poking Anna with his finger. "Oh, so you to know each other, no?" the other man asked. They both stared at each other grumly. "Yea…" Anna answered. "We know each other." Hans finished. "Oh, well then, may I introduce myself as his brother, Linus." Anna nodded, but then realized what she was there for. "Your sons have scared a gardener to death and sprayed me with water!" she told Linus. "Boys!" he yelled over to them. The oldest boy came out from behind the fountain, holding his squirter close to his chest. "Sorry papa." he innocently apologized. Anna rolled her eyes and told Linus she was quite pleased to meet him. He and his boys left and she was left to deal with Hans. "So, that's was one of your famous brothers,hm?" she asked him with her arms crossed. "Yes, it was. But that's not important. Why did you even come over here?" Hans said, getting a little angry. Anna wasn't sure whether to even be talking to him. "Your nephews terrorized the castle! Not that it surprises me." she smirked. "Just, don't get in my way, don't talk to me, and we'll be fine." he decided. Anna watched him storm off. "You shouldn't have even tried." Elsa said, who was watching from a distance. Anna snickered at her sisters remark. "Honestly," she agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm, sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle. Wedding bells chimed joyfully in a celebratory harmony. The villagers created a bright disposition which spilled out upon all the visitors. Everyone would call off to each other, welcoming them. They were happy, because today was the day Princess Anna was marrying the lovely man Kristoff.

"This is ridiculous." Elsa scoffed, peering at her brown hardback book. Anna balanced around on three-inch heels. She turned to the dress designer. "These shoes are too high, she'll trip and break in ankle." Elsa told Kai, who nodded and dashed off to get a new pair. Anna sighed, because her day was going perfect. "Marrying guy I never knew was my dream come true, a sunny day, my cousin from Corona visting. What could go wrong?" Elsa turned to her beaming face," Watch what you saying," she snapped, she was under pressure at the moment. "What's wrong with saying that?" Anna asked, becoming confused. "Whenever someone says 'what could go wrong' usually something does go wrong. I don't want anything ruining this." Elsa answered. "Gosh, sometimes you really put a damper on things." Anna said. "I'm just, stressed out." Elsa said, shrugging. Anna came over and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, you'll find a guy one day." she grinned in reassurance. Elsa shook her head. She didn't need a man, she was perfect the way she was. Anna skipped off down the hall to get dressed.

Elsa went to her room, peering in the mirror on the far wall. She had on scrubs she had forgotten she had put on. "Whoa," she laughed at her reflection,"I definitely can't go in this!" Opening her closet, a rainbow of beautiful dresses over flowed the racks. She picked the one she wore to her coronation, with some minor alterations with the swivel of her hand of course. Sparkling ice made the skirt longer, and the sleeves became woven lace. "Much, better." she sighed. Then Shereen knocked on the door, announcing the travelers from Corona were here. "Oh! Send them in!" Elsa accepted. The front gates opened and in walked a tall woman with short brown hair and green eyes. Behind him was her husband. "Rapunzel!" Elsa smiled and hugged her cousin. "Elsa! I'm so glad I could make it. We came here for your coronation but could find you or Anna. I'm just happy we could come!" Rapunzel beamed. Eugene, her husband, stepped forward. "We hope you'll be able to-" he began. Rapunzel stepped on his foot. "I told you, don't tell her she needs to control her..." Rapunzel trailed off and stared back at Elsa. "Magic?" Elsa finished, knowing they were talking about her ice powers. Rapunzel smiled, and walked down the hall behind Elsa. Eugene had a limp from Rapunzel's foot.

Elsa knocked on the vast door of Elsa's bedroom. "Come in!" Anna called front the other side. Elsa walked through, seeing a sea of white fabric and lace covering the floor. "Sorry about this mess." Anna apologized. "Wedding dress still in the process." Elsa giggled and told her about her cousin arriving. "Punzy!" Anna squealed. The two cousins wrapped each other in loving hugs. "I felt like I haven't seen you in years!" Anna exclaimed with glee. "We came for your coronation, but you didn't seem to be there. Then we got trapped..." Rapunzel stopped talking, unsure whether to be a reminder. Anna released her grip and went back over to Sara, her dresser, to get into her wedding dress . Elsa led Rapunzel out of the room. "It's okay to talk about the deep freeze. We really don't have a problem with it." Elsa told her.

Finally, that evening, the church was open wide. Anna sat outside the Chapel, linking arms with Elsa. "Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked Elsa, who was staring down at the floor. "I'm fine, I'm the one who should be asking the question to you." Elsa said. A fanfare played from inside. "Let's go." Anna breathed. The two sisters walked in from the doors, Anna spotted Kristoff up on the stage, looking nice. Anna smiled up at him, feeling more confident about everything. Stepping up on the stage, she stood right in front of her love, who whispered,"I am so happy right now. Aren't you?" Anna replied lowly,"Of course I am, this is the greatest day of my life so far!" The priest began to speak. The room fell into a warm silence, and Elsa watched her sister become tense. She shot her a concerned look, but Anna didn't receive it. All she did was stand, becoming almost dangerously pale. "Are there any objections to the partnering?" the priest announced, looking around the crowd. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a loud, booming voice yelled," I object!" A masked man walked in, wearing a black cape and his identity was hidden completely. "I object to the princess is engaged to I!" Anna jumped two feet back. She knew exactly who the masked figure was. "Hans." she whispered in realization.

Hans walked down the aisle, and everyone up on stage backed away. "Elsa! Now!" Anna ordered. Elsa waved her hands and an electric ball of blue magic burst out. Hans dodged it, without even thinking. Anna panicked, and grabbed a sword from a nearby armor statue. She threw another to Kristoff and Elsa. The three surrounded him, and guards helped along too. "You're not going to hurt any of us!" Kristoff barked. "Oh, is that so?" Hans chuckled. An electric ball similar to Elsa's appeared out of his gloved hand. He shot it right at Kristoff. He fell to his knees. Anna lurched the sword right into his leg. Guards then grabbed his arms dragged him away. "I loved you first!" he yelled like a madman. "Of course he did." Anna shook quietly in sarcasm. The entire crowd was in dark panic. No one was calm, not even Elsa. Anna was almost in tears. "That bastard ruins everything!" she raved. She put her head into her hands. Kristoff wrapped her arms in his warmth. "Look I know your upset. I know completely what this feels like." he soothed. "How?" Anna asked, muffled from her hands. "I had some friends like him." he said. "Right, those trolls that are experts on love and stuff." she teased, still really angry. "Yes, so we have them leave the tribe." he replied. The church was evacuated, and the wedding was continued in the castle ballroom, privately. Anna and Kristoff shared the kiss of a lifetime. Anna felt so much better. Elsa and Rapunzel waited outside, "I can't believe it." Elsa raged. A chilly draft blew threw out the hallway. No way was Elsa going to worry about taking control of her powers now. "What could have caused this?" Rapunzel asked in a sweeter tone then Elsa. "No idea," then it came to Elsa,"I'm not trying to say Anna hexed us, but she did say 'what could go wrong?'. I just hope we are able to get him out of here." The married couple came out of the room, but they weren't as happy as expected. The gleam in Anna's eye was dimmer, and Kristoff was tense. "Well, it's done." Anna said almost relieved. Elsa smiled and hugged her.


End file.
